Just As We Always Did
by mistfallen
Summary: Cammie and her friends are back for a new semester, and they soon meet up with old friends. However, it's a new mission - and this time, making mistakes could be fatal. Complete.
1. Playing Tricks

Cammie's P.O.V

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer break," my Mom said, as she stood behind the podium. We were back again for a new semester, and we were having our welcome-back dinner, as we always did. And later, we would brush our teeth, change, and fall asleep, just as we always did. Life was pretty much unchanged.

I sat there; staring at my plate and fiddling with my spoon as I listened to my mom give out her speech. Bex fidgeted in her seat, Macey looked, well, bored as usual, and Liz closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again, focusing on my mom and taking in her every word.

I let my eyes wander over the jugs, utensils, and bowls. I noticed that they had given Anna the chipped cup again this year-perhaps they gave the same people the same cups and plates every year? But that was trivial; my eyes gazed at the jug in front of me, and in a blink of the eye, I saw a black haze flash on the reflective surface of the jug. I let out a quiet gasp, which caused Bex to start in her seat, Macey to glance at me, and Liz to tear her eyes away from my mom and give me a questioning look.

"It's nothing. I'll… tell you later," I breathed, before giving a quick nod which I knew they would understand. Bex gave me a searching gaze, before turning around and casually looking around the hall, as if she was merely bored. But I knew she was checking for anything suspicious.

"… and I want to wish everyone a great semester," my Mom finished, stepping away from the podium. Noise suddenly filled the once-silent hall, and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking of china and the chattering of my fellow students. I ate silently, contemplating what I had just seen.

Could it have been my eyes playing tricks on me? The Dinner was over already, and almost everyone had already gone.

"Come on, Cam. Let's go!" Bex said, whilst nudging me in my seat.

"Wha-? Oh, right. Yeah. Coming..." I mumbled, dazed. I stood up and followed my friends to the dorm. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, as Liz closed the door and locked it. Then, and this is the really freaky part, but all three of my roommates turned their heads to look at me, and said in perfect unison:

"Okay, Cammie. Spill."

"Oh darn, wait!" Bex held up one finger, just as I was about to tell them. She explained, "There might be bugs. Cammie, let's just say your behavior wasn't what you'd call the most normal. Honestly, it looked like you were on some sort of drug, and I bet people noticed." Bex giggled at the last sentence, while I shot her a mock-reproachful glare. So, I looked like I was drugged? Damn. I hope they didn't believe Bex when they heard that through the bugs. We searched the room, and we found bugs all right- 3 of them.

Bex grinned, and said in her strong British accent, "Told you you looked, ah.... shall I say_ off_?" before using her foot to crush them.

"Okay, Cammie, so tell us." Liz murmured, her voice muffled, due to the fact her head was in her bag.

"Um... Liz?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. A second later, she pulled out her laptop.

"Found it!" she said joyfully. She caught the looks on our faces, and said defensively, "What? I was just getting my laptop!"

I laughed, and then told them what I'd seen on the reflection. Bex pondered this, and Liz typed at her laptop, her hands flying in a blur of silver and peach. Macey, being Macey, pulled out an OK! Magazine and flipped through it, like she didn't really care what we came up with. Or, at least, that's what an average person would think. But if you were a spy, you'd see that she was too tense to fake disinterest.

"Ugh, I can't find anything!" Liz complained, getting up and starting to pace.

"Well, girls," Bex paused, adding that dramatic flair, "I guess that means we've got _work_ to do." And she smiled that smile I knew so well – the smile that told me she was a girl with a plan, and you **don't **want to mess with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I know it kinda sucks :( It's my first story, and I want to improve it... R&R? Please?


	2. Spy and Seek

Cam's P.O.V

We crept through the dim corridors, as Liz quickly disabled any security that would've stopped us. We had planned it out whilst sneaking out, and we knew what to do. Macey ventured forwards cautiously after Liz said into her comms unit, "It's done, it'll be deactivated it for two minutes," which is enough to get us out, but not enough (we hoped) to let enemies in. Macey turned and gave us an all clear; we followed her out the door. The wind whipped around us, as the door swung shut with a small click, as it locked itself securely. Macey and Liz left, as we had planned minutes before, to scour the other area.

"So, now what?" I hissed to Bex, as we hid in the shadows. Bex didn't answer, but instead, led us around the building, towards the library window. And then, I made the mistake of looking behind us, for what I saw made my heart stop. A person clad in black, whom I determined was a male, emerged from the shadows, and I could tell he wasn't following us by his movements. Quietly, I tugged at Bex's arm, and she turned around to look questioningly at me. I motioned towards the man, now scaling one of the many towers our school had. Her eyes widened, and she whispered into her comms,

"Bookworm, Peacock, we have eye."

"Roger that, Duchess."

We crept silently towards the tower. He was already halfway up, and moving at a pace that only a well trained spy could move at.

"What do you think he's trying to get? I mean, what does Gallagher have that he needs?" I whispered to Bex.

"I don't know. But it's not good."

We moved forwards, staying in the shadows, until we were right next to the tower. But what were we to do? Bex had a grin back on her face, despite the fact that he could notice us any minute. I guess it was a good thing I'd gotten bolder over the summer, thanks to a certain Blackthorne Boy… a certain Blackthorne I couldn't, and still can't get out of my head.

Suddenly, he tensed, just as he nearly reached the top. His lips moved quickly, I guessed that he was talking into his comms, and he prepared to jump down. Bex and I scrambled backwards, but it wasn't enough. He landed softly onto the floor and turned his head in our direction. He wore a mask, and nothing but his eyes nose, and mouth were visible. His eyes caught mine, and I was mesmerized. They were a brilliant green, and they widened as we made eye contact. Then it hit me. He had looked so familiar, and now I could see why.

I walked forwards, my eyes still locked with his. Bex looked at me wildly, but I ignored her – out of fear, out of shock, I don't know.

My lips parted, and I whispered, "Zach? Is that… _you_?" He took a step closer, until he was but half a metre away.

____________________________________

A/N: I know, I know it's short... but I wanted a cliffhanger-ish sort of thing, and the only way was to cut part of my actual 2nd Chapter. All comments accepted (flames, **constructive criticism**, etc.) !


	3. They're Back

I know, Cammie is OOC. She's gonna be pretty OOC for the rest of the story, but if you don't care, read on.

Disclaimer: If I was Ally Carter, do you really think I'm gonna go on fanfiction?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cammie's P.O.V

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He said, with a smirk. The same I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. The one I'd loved yet hated at the same time. He tore off his mask, and I could see that he hadn't changed since we left. He took another step forwards, and I could feel my heart beat faster, and faster. Then he paused, and looked unsure. Zach Goode was unsure. Then something filled his eyes. They became glassy, and he gave me a cold stare, filled with nothing but hatred and disgust. His features hardened, and he stiffened.

____________________________

Something wasn't right. And it wasn't. Right, I mean. Because nothing else would've caused Zach to turn away abruptly and walk off into the night, leaving me there. Standing alone, by myself. No, something wasn't right at all.

An hour, 34 minutes and 6 seconds later, I told myself this over and over again, as I sat in a secret passageway. I had run back, despite Bex calling my name. Hidden myself where no one could find me. Became a whole new kind of invisible. Tears slid down my face, as I rocked back and forth. Why did I let my feelings get out of hand – again? I should've known better. I should've known better.

I would have to come out sooner or later, I reminded myself. So I gathered up all the courage I had, and I stepped out of the passageway. It was dawn, and the morning light streamed in through the windows. I silently made my way back to my dorm. As the door creaked open, Bex shot out of her bed, and her eyes widened.

"Cammie?" she uttered. The minute she said that, Liz and Macey woke, and their heads snapped towards me. I ignored this, and made my way to my bed. I seriously needed to sit.

"Cammie," Bex said again, "what... happened?" I stared at her for a while, before I finally responded.

"I don't know. I just don't know." My voice cracked on the last word, causing all three of my best friends to flinch.

"Cammie, I think you should go to your mom – tell her you're not feeling well or something. You can't go to class, you'll be so tired!" Liz said, coming to sit beside me. Bex sat at the other side and Macey sat on the floor in front of me.

"We'll come with you," Bex and Macey both offered. I thought about it, and then responded, "Nah. I'll go myself. You guys go to sleep; you'll need your energy for today." They looked at me, and then decided to let me be.

So, I left the room, and started up the winding staircase to my mom's office. When I reached it, I knocked, and heard my mom scramble to get the door.

"Wha...?" She yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Then, she took in my appearance, which must've been pretty bad according to her expression. And let me tell you, looking like she'd just seen a cat get run over or something, _didn't_ make me feel any better.

"Cammie, sweetie! Oh my goodness, what happened?" Concern filled her eyes, and she ushered me in.

"It's nothing Mom," I lied smoothly, surprising myself, "I'm not feeling very well though. Can I not have lessons today?" She looked at me, then said, "Tell me about it when you feel up to it. I'll inform your teachers of your absence." She hugged me, and told me to get better soon. When she let go of me, I went out of the office, dazed. Was I that obvious?

"Miss Morgan." A voice from my right said, scaring me. I turned, to find Mr. Solomon standing beside me.

"You'll get over it. Don't worry." Then, for the first time ever, I swear Mr. Solomon actually smiled at me! A reassuring smile, as if everything was going to be as right as rain. But it wasn't. And we both knew.

So I left, and he went back to patrolling the corridors. As I neared my room, Macey, Liz and Bex came out, in their uniforms. They gave me sympathetic glances, and parted with words of comfort. They're honestly the best friends anyone could ever have, but despite their best efforts, I couldn't help but slump on my bed, and cry myself to sleep, over a boy that I let myself fall in love with. Sigh. Traumatic, much?

__________________________________

I woke up at dusk, and stretched. My stomach growled, and I reminded myself the last thing I ate was dinner. So, after some thought, I decided to go to the Grand Hall. Now, I know for a fact that I must've looked like – no other word for it – shit, because everyone fell silent and stared, with their mouths hanging open at me. Chameleon? I think not. I slid into my seat, between Bex and Liz, and directly across Macey. Just then, my Mom came in, and stood behind the podium.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention," my Mom said. Immediately, we fell quiet.

"This year, the Gallagher trustees, along with the board of directors from the Blackthorne Institute-" And at this point, I felt my face drain of any colour it had. Because I remember - my Mom gave this speech just last term, and thanks to spy-photographic memory I remebered every. single. word. And I knew.

**They were coming back.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hiya. Sooo.. here it is :O THEY'RE BACK. OMG. Mmmhmm. Anyway, sorry, I know my chapters are short, I promise to make them longer! Promise! Yeah, anyway, please review! Until I get 5 reviews... yeah. I'm gonna feel... ah... unwanted :)**


	4. Lost, and Not the TV Show Either

Disclaimer: Disclaimed it. Done. Finito. Fin. WHATEVER.

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

They were coming back. I sat in my seat, frozen.

"Cam," Bex said, looking at me sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry… Are you okay?" I didn't respond, instead staring at my Mom's retreating back, willing her to turn around and tell us it was a, a… a joke! Or, some sort of misunderstanding! _Anything!_

"Oh God. Come on, let's get her to the dorm – I think she's in shock." Liz told Bex and Macey.

"Maybe we should slap her," Macey said dryly, "It might help."

Bex and Liz glared at her, like a 'not-the-right-time-now' glare, whilst pushing me gently out of the hall.

We reached our suite, and Macey held the door open as Bex and Liz ushered me in.

"Cammie, it'll be fine. You're the Chameleon, you can just avoid him," Bex said soothingly, before changing her expression in a blink. It became menacing, and slightly evil, as she vowed, "And if he even comes near you, oh, he'll get it." And she smiled a smile that told me if she hadn't been a spy, evil mastermind wouldn't have been a bad job for her either.

"No." I said quietly, which made Bex, Liz and Macey jump.

"No." I said, stronger. "No, I won't avoid him." All three of them looked at me incredulously – probably wondering something along the lines of, 'Is she crazy?'

"I won't do anything," I clarified, "I'll just go on like nothing happened." Bex looked slightly disappointed, Liz – impressed, and Macey… well, Macey just one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. And let me tell you, that's shocked for her – she's not usually shocked. Sad, yeah. Happy, definitely. Worried, maybe. But shocked? Quite rare. Rare indeed.

"Well, okay," I admitted, "I'll give him the cold shoulder, and I'll be all unhappy, just to show him what he's done." My friends let out a relieved sigh – At least I wasn't going totally soft.

"God, for a minute there, I'd thought you'd gone so soft that you wouldn't kill a fly." Macey let out a sigh, after she said that. "Good to know you aren't."

"If I were you, I'd kick him in the balls though," Bex muttered afterwards, and we all laughed.

We decided to have a Girl's Night, mainly because the girls wanted to know what happened last night, from Zach leaving to me telling Mom that I was ill. So, after heavy persuasion – and threatening, I told them. I came close to tears a few times, and each time my friends hugged me and reassured me. I love my best friends. We went to bed after I told the story, and I fell into an uncomfortable sleep plagued with nightmares.

"You see?" I wanted to cry out in my nightmares, "You see what you've done to me?"

______________________________________

I woke up to find my pillow wet, from tears I'd cried while sleeping. It was a Saturday, and we're allowed to sleep in. I remembered that the Blackthorne Boys were coming today, and I groaned into my pillow. Outside, I could hear girls chattering about what they were going to wear, and what hairstyle looked best. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought they were just some average girls. I forced myself to change, and, to my displeasure, let Macey 'do me up' as she reassured me that I would feel much better if Zach saw what he was missing. I snorted, but let her apply a thin layer lip gloss, and pull my hair to make it wavy, not straight yet not curly.

"Ouucchh," I whined, pouting. Liz ignored me, and instead said playfully, "I never said beauty would be easy…" and then in a more serious tone, said, "And besides, Zach will love it."

Bex snorted, and said, "Beauty's one thing, but love is another."

"Never thought I'd hear Bex be wise," Macey yelled from our suite, sniggering. Bex shot her a mock glare, turned to me, and said, "I think you're just about done." Well thank goodness for that, I thought. I voiced my thought, and everyone grinned, including me.

We left the suite, satisfied, and went to the Grand Hall for some breakfast. I grabbed some pancakes, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of milk. Hey - I was hungry, and I hadn't eaten in, what? Two days? As I finished off my first pancake, the doors to the Grand Hall opened. Everyone fell silent, and froze, their eyes glued to the group of boys standing at the doors.

"Welcome, Dr. Steve!" my Mom called from the front of the Hall, standing up and moving towards the podium.

"It's my pleasure to reintroduce Dr. Steve, of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Many of you will remember him and his students from last semester. Again, he and his students will be staying here for the rest of the semester," my Mom finished, and went back to her seat. Dr. Steve started towards his seat next to my Mom, while the guys slid into seats next to girls.

"Bex, Liz, Cammie, Macey!" I heard Grant's familiar voice holler. We turned around, or at least, Bex, Macey and Liz turned; I moved my head, to look at Grant. Behind him, was Jonas, and…. Zach.

"Keep it down!" Bex hissed to Grant. He smiled, and said, "Hi to you too, Bex." Liz and Jonas were having a similar greeting, except more quiet and sweet as apposed to Bex and Grant's boisterous one. Which left…

"Gallagher Girl, I-" Zach started to say, before I stood up abruptly, and speed walked my way out of the Grand Hall. Zach followed, jogging to keep up.

"Gallagher Girl, wait!" he puffed. I ignored him. At the last few strides, I broke into a run and quickly zipped into my suite, firmly locking the door. I couldn't help but let a few tears roll down my cheeks, and I heard Zach press himself against the door.

"Cammie…" he said softly, "Cammie, come on. You don't know the reason why I had to do it!"

_______________________________________

**A/N: Annnnnd stop. Heh, I stopped at the part where I ASSUME (I dont know; first story, ya know?) people would want to know the reason. You could call this a filler chapter... Sorry, if you were expecting more :(**

**Buuuut... tomorrow I will be freee! And I can type up the next chapter and publish it tomorrow :) So, check tomorrow for the next uhh.. installment. Yeah.**

**P.S: I know my story is going really slowly.. Sorry 'bout that. I swear, it will go MUCH faster after this chapter XD**

**Review people, review! Please? At least 15? I need to know what you guys think...  
**


	5. Bittersweet Love

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. There, done.

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

I unlocked the door and flung it open. He looked shocked, and… desperate. He was leaning on the wall beside the door, his head in his hands. But I was beyond understanding – I was mad. He'd hurt me, and he expected me to _understand_?

"Oh," I said bitterly, "Don't I? So please, Zach. Care to enlighten me?" His face morphed into a straight, poker face, but I could see in his eyes his confusion and hurt. My expression softened a bit at this, and I bit my lip.

"So, explain, Zach. Unless you just want to stand around all day." I said. He winced, before he said, "I was on a mission; it was to penetrate your school. But then," and he smirked slightly at this, "I heard you and Bex, and so I went back down. I saw you... and I couldn't help but be taken away. I forgot my cover. And then, I remembered my cover, and then… yeah." He ran his hands through his hair, and he looked pleadingly at me.

"It's the truth Cammie, I promise." He said earnestly. I thought for a while, my arms crossed, and leaning against the door frame.

"Zach," I said slowly, "I… forgive you. But… how will I know you won't just break my heart again later?" He looked anguished, then murmured, "Because of this."

And he leaned in, cupped my face in his warm hands, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"And that's," he whispered into my ear, "how you'll know." His body was so close to mine… but when he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, I forgot everything. He kissed me again, except this time more passionate. One of my hands ran through his hair, the other on his chest.

We heard the faint patter of footsteps, and we broke apart. Tina, Eva and Kim rounded the corner, and stared at us. I pretended to be getting something from the room, whilst Zach waited for me by the door. As soon as they were gone, I came out.

"So, I guess it's CoveOps now, right, Gallagher Girl?" asked Zach coolly. He had reverted back to his cool, cocky tough exterior he showed to everyone, but it was nice to know he had a sweeter side – another to add to the many faces of Zachary Goode.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised. Even I hadn't memorized my timetable, and it was _my_ school, and _my_ lessons. He pointed to himself, and said, "Spy." And then he flashed me his signature smirk.

We entered Sublevel 2, to find it empty, besides Mr. Solomon, who glanced at us when we entered and started towards the seemingly blank wall. I say seemingly, because he pushed the wall just above his head. Immediately, the walls slid into the floor, revealing a passageway. How had I not found that?

"Took you long enough," Solomon said, commenting on our tardiness, before motioned for us to follow him. I looked at Zach to check if he knew about this, but he looked as bewildered as I did.

We went through the passageway, and turned up in my Mom's office. Oh my gosh. I hadn't noticed it for what, 5 years?

I looked at my Mom, who sat at her desk, looking at us grimly. Zach and I sat down on the comfy chairs opposite my Mom, and waited. I fidgeted in my seat, wondering what I was in trouble for. What had I done that would get me in so much trouble? Nothing, I answered myself. Then why…?

"You may be wondering what you're doing here." My Mom said, looking at us. I sneaked a peek at Zach, who caught my eye and grinned. How could he be so relaxed?

"We chose you two for a special reason," At this, Zach's smile grew more pronounced, "You two are the best spies in your schools." Zach had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, but mine was the exact opposite.

"That can't be right! You should get Bex, or, or… Macey! They're way better than me!" I protested.

"Ms. Morgan," Solomon said from the corner of the room, "Who was the one who tailed Mr. Smith successfully? Who was the one able to stay hidden from some of the best spies I know? It wasn't Bex, or Macey." Huh. Rhetorical questions. That is so Mr. Solomon. My Mom smiled a little, before she said, "You both are going on a mission. You'll be going to a few different countries, trying to extract information. It'll be dangerous; either of you could get," she took in a nervous breath, and her voice shook as she said, "killed, or seriously injured."

Zach looked at me in the eyes, before he said, "So what's the mission objective?"

"To find and recover information stolen from Gallagher that could put everyone in the U.S in grave danger." My Mom responded.

"Here are your covers. Read them, memorize them. These could save your lives, and billions of others." Mr. Solomon's gaze bore into mine and Zach's, as he threw us two folders. (**A/N: Visit my profile page for a link to the Mission Files and a mini-site dedicated to this story**)

After we scanned them over, Zach stood up.

"Is that all?" he asked, whilst stretching.

"Ah. I need to tell you something, Mr. Goode. If you'll just come here a second..." Zach was getting debriefed by Mr. Solomon! I strained to hear what they were saying, but I could only make out snippets. I gave up, and turned to my Mom.

"How long do we have until we leave?" I asked.

"3 hours." she replied, looking dismayed. My eyes widened. I went over to give her a hug, and she whispered, "I love you, Cammie. Please, stay safe. For my sake." I nodded, as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Go, go on. You'll find that Macey, Bex and Liz have already packed for you." She said bravely, pushing me away, "I'll talk to you over the phone, ok? And you can use your webcam to talk to your friends, because they'll be a big part of your mission."

I nodded again, and seeing that Zach was waiting for me, I murmured a goodbye before following Zach out of the door, the start of a new mission. We both didn't know what the future had in store for us, but we were going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is :) Check out the website - coming soon - for more details. Anndd.... review! Please!**


	6. Far, Far Away

Disclaimer: Self explanatory, no?

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

The car cruised in, through the wide open gates of the Gallagher Academy. My heart beat quickened when the car stopped in front of Zach, and a man – in his 30's, stepped out to load our luggage.

"Good Luck, Cammie!" squealed Liz, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, good luck," Bex said, smoothly, cutting off Liz's squealing, "Call us when you get there, ok? I want to know what it's like!" Last but not least, Macey.  
"Cammie, I'd say good luck, but it seems it's already been said. Twice. So, all I can say is…. Have fun with your clothes!" And she grinned, and I swear, whatever evil there is out there, it is nothing compared to Macey right now. Despite this, I grinned at them all, and we had a group hug.

Zach and the guys weren't far off, waiting for me rather impatiently. Well, it wasn't my fault if girls took longer. Hmmph.

I turned to my mom, and I felt sadness take over me.

"Mom…" I said, but she cut me off, by giving me a ferocious hug.

"I'll miss you, sweetie. I'll talk to you later, if I can. Ok?" She let go, and stepped back. I smiled at her, then turned towards the car.

"What, no goodbye for me?" Grant sulked, pouting. Bex pointedly glared at him, a kind of… well, a kind of 'don't-be-such-a-sissy kind of look. Who knew she gave Grant these kind of 'looks'? Seriously, who knew? I laughed, then said goodbye to both Grant and Jonas, before looking at Zach.

"You ready?" Zach asked when I turned to him.

"I'm ready." I confirmed, with a nod of my head.

So we got in, and that was the true start of our mission: the start of a new day. The start of a new life. The life of Cameron Elaine Taylor.

_____________________________

As we sat in the car, I yawned. I was so sleepy… maybe I could sleep on the plane or something. My head lolled to one side, and touched something. I jolted, realizing I was lying on Zach. He laughed, and then told me I could. I smiled, as I fell asleep in his arms. I could lightly feel his head on top of mine, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

"Cammie… Cammie, we're here." Zach said softly, nudging me awake.

"Wha…?" I yawned again, "Oh!" I blushed, and he smirked.

"Nice sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded drowsily, and stretched – it felt _nice_. Well, until I realized Zach was staring at me. Then it didn't feel so nice.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, checking myself. Oh! My shirt had risen to reveal my stomach! I blushed even more, and quickly lowered my arms.

"And that's just the start…" I groaned, dreading the time I had to open my suitcase. Zach laughed at this, then smirked and said, "Remind me to thank Macey," before getting out of the car, leaving me in shock. I got out slowly, and I silently berated myself for not bringing the Boy-to-English translator Liz made, which had finally come out of testing stage, and was very handy.

Zach had gotten out both our luggage, and was pulling it towards the entrance as if there wasn't much inside – and knowing that Macey packed that, it was probably, no, _definitely_ far from light, trust me. I had no choice but to run after him. I trailed behind him, as we went through the airport to the terminal we were supposed to be in.

"Zach…" I started, craning my head to check if anyone was around, "do you think… so you think we can do this?"

"Yeah, of course. This'll be fun," he said, grinning as he lounged casually in the chair. I sat beside him, and he pulled me closer, until I was against his chest. It felt good, and I sighed contentedly.

Soon, I handed my ticket to the gateway person, and Zach and I headed to our seats. I slid inside, whilst Zach sat down on the outside seat. On the screen in front of me, it read:

Approximate Hours of Flight: 3 hours

Time of Take-Off: 16:00 Virginia Time

Time of Landing: 19:00 Florida Time

Huh, three hours wasn't so bad. Since we had both fallen asleep on the car ride to the airport, Zach and I felt pretty awake. It's just… we didn't talk. I couldn't think of anything to say, what with all the thoughts buzzing around in my head.

"So…." Zach exhaled, looking at me, "What did you do whilst waiting for me over the summer?" He smirked, as I dropped my mouth open.

"Waiting for you? I did not- I-not-" I spluttered, still shocked. He laughed, and said, "Sure…"

"I didn't!" I relied testily, turning away abruptly. Silence followed, until I felt his breathe on the back of my neck.

"Really? Because _I_ was waiting for you…" he breathed, encircling his arms around my waist. I remained stiff, and then caught a disappointed look on his face. I swiveled around, surprising him, and kissed him on the lips, hard. I pulled away on purpose, and shrugged. I knew he'd want more.

"So, maybe I did. And…?" He looked at me for a long time, before he said, "I know what you're doing Gallagher Girl. And two can play at that game." He then turned to read a book, titled 'I, Spy'. Nice title, especially for this. I switched on my iPod and it immediately randomized to The Fame by Lady Gaga.

A flight attendant came up, saw Zach and went up to him. She had platinum blond hair, a bronzed tan, and looked to be around 18.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice, leaning in suggestively.

"Yes, yes you can." Zach responded, smirking as he glanced at me.

"Could you get me a pillow please? I'm a bit tired." Liar. He'd just slept.

She returned quickly, and handed him the pillow, brushing against his hand in the process. I narrowed my eyes at this, and Zach's smirk became more pronounced. She leaned in closer, and whispered, thinking I couldn't hear, "If you need anything else, call me." I closed my eyes and counted to ten. This isn't what I'm usually like; what's happened to the Chameleon, cool and collected?

I opened my eyes to find Zach grinning at me, and I glared at him. He smirked, and told me, "You know, you're really cute when you're jealous, right?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say!

"What's wrong? Non-existent cat named Suzie got your tongue again?" he teased, smirking. I glared at him again, blushing now, but before I could retort, the speakers crackled to life.

"This is the Captain, we are about to land, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed the flight and have a nice stay in Florida." The plane started to descend, and flight attendants scurried around, reminding people to put on their seatbelts.

I spotted the platinum blonde girl coming towards us, but an old man in front stopped her and asked her for help. I smiled victoriously, as we touched down. A while later, the plane stopped, and Zach and I quickly got off. We moved on to the customs and such, collected our baggage, and hired ourselves a cab. Zach put the luggage in as I slid into the cab and told the driver the address. A moment later, Zach slid in too, and we were on our way.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's going slowly again x_x but next chapter will be about the house and meeting new friends... or are they friends?**

**Check out the site (on my profile page) I've updated it again! I'll be updating regularly; with info and pictures. Check soon!**


	7. Sunshine House

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

"Are you going to rest again, Gallagher Girl?" His eyes twinkled and he smirked.

"No, thanks. I'm not tired." I replied in a mock-sweet tone, imitating the flight attendant. He frowned at this, and then turned away. I smiled to myself, and switched my iPod back on. Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield came up, then a few others, before we reached the house.

As I got out, I felt awestruck. It was beautifully… modern, and right next to the beach. However, it had a swimming pool in the back anyway, and a large patio. (A/N: The picture of it is on my website, go to my profile page!)

"It's beautiful…" I breathed, turning to Zach. He smiled then murmured, "Not as beautiful as you," before planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I was shocked, but then I smiled and kissed him softly back. We walked inside, to find it furnished nicely, modern yet still having a cozy feel. Upstairs was a study, an area for relaxing and socializing, the bathroom and a bedroom. With a double bed. This meant…

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh. My. God," I mumbled against my hand, "This isn't real."

"What?" Zach asked as he came out. I pointed at the bed, and it dawned over him. A smile grew, and he looked really happy.

"Sweet," he grinned. I kicked him for that.

"Ow… anyway, which side do you prefer?" he asked me, rubbing his leg.

"Uh… left?" I asked him back. He nodded, and then proceeded to open both our suitcases. His eyes bugged out, and I followed his gaze. On the top of mine was Macey's new lacy lingerie. Zach fingered the lingerie, and dangled the bra in the air.

"I really want to see you in this." He said longingly, and I went up to slap him. He caught my hand, and smiled.

"What? You probably want to see me in my boxers." He pointed out, waggling his eyebrows. I didn't answer, but I suppose my red cheeks answered themselves. He smiled smugly, and stood up. We headed out to the town to check the place out.

"Seems nice," I commented, wandering amidst the shops at the beachfront. Suddenly I spotted our subjects.

"Zach!" I hissed, pointing them out.

"I know. Do you have any weapons?" he breathed, low and quiet.

"Just a couple of napotine patches," I responded, pretending to look at souvenirs, "You?"

"Got a gun, and a few napotine patches." Hold up, he had a gun? Why didn't I get one? So not fair.

We strolled casually towards them, as they played soccer on the beach. Good thing I had worn flip flops. I walked along the beach, and Zach slipped his hand into mine, which caused me to shiver. I fake – stumbled over someone's bag, trying to draw attention to myself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the girl next to it.

"It's ok," she grinned, "No harm done." Her friend looked at us closely, tilting her head to one side.

"Hey… aren't you guys the new students at our school?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's us," Zach said smoothly, "Why? Is it all over the school?" I winced at the thought. There's a reason for the name _Chameleon_, you know.

"Nah. It's just our year that knows – because we're in your year." She answered, before asking us, "Hey, do you want to play soccer and hang with us?" Wow. She was really nice, and I think she'd make a great friend.

"Sure," Zach answered carefully, "Oh, by the way, this is Cammie and I'm Zach."

"I'm Angela, and this," she said pointing to her friend beside her, "is Christie." We got to know everyone's names. In the guys, there were Adrian, Paul, and James. In the girls, there were Angela, Christie, Kate and Melissa. They were a generally cool bunch, fun and easy to talk to. (A/N: Descriptions on the site – as usual :D) As night fell, we parted and said out goodbyes.

"We'll see you guys later," Adrian called as we walked away. Ominously, I thought.

"They seem really nice," I told Zach, "but they're hiding something… I can tell."

"I think so too," he said quietly, looking at me as we neared home, "What did you think about Adrian's words?"

"Ominous. Besides that, I have no idea," I confessed whilst unlocking the door. We'd decided that I take the shower first, whilst he cooked. Yeah, Zach… cooks. Whoa, scary thought. I went to take my quick shower, and afterwards groaned loudly at the sight of what I had to wear.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach called, and let me tell you, he didn't sound too far away… and I wasn't really, um… wearing anything. Except a towel. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I squeaked, dangling the offending night dress by my fingertips, "Just a, um… wardrobe malfunction. Of sorts." It was short. Like, approximately 27.45cm above my knee short. He chuckled deeply, and with a heavy heart I put on the dress. Walking down, the food smelt delicious.

"When did you learn how to cook?" I asked him as I came in.

"Spy," he smirked, pointing at himself as he spun around to see me. And then his jaw literally dropped. And it didn't help when I was already self conscious about it. He was still staring at me… I shuffled my way over to the seat and quickly sat down.

"Zach!" I snapped, unable to take it, "stop staring at me!" He broke out of whatever trance he was in, then raced up to shower.

I dug in during that time, until I heard Zach growl, "I'm going to KILL Grant. KILL HIM." He came downstairs in nothing but pajama pants. You could see his six-pack, and his well defined muscles… every single one of them. It was my turn to stare, but I broke away when he turned his head in my direction.

"No T-shirt. How can he not pack a pajama T-shirt, yet include the pants?" he fumed under his breath. His eyes widened, and then looked at me. And he groaned, "That's why." I turned back to conceal my puzzlement. What? What on Earth was he talking about?

I turned around again to find Zach on the sofa. I sat down gingerly next to him, and he pulled me in closer.

"What were you mumbling to yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't mumbling anything, Gallagher Girl." He replied smoothly. I smiled; that was so Zach. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you say, Blackthorne Boy," I said in a quiet sing-song voice, "Whatever you say." He smirked, and then held my face and kissed me passionately, his fingers laced through my hair and my hands lay gently on his chest.

"I wanted to do that all day," he grinned when we stopped, "and this…" As he leaned in, I caught my breath. But something made us freeze. A noise; a noise we would recognize anywhere. A noise that struck fear into our hearts.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN... Cliffy, I think. I dunno... oh well. Sorry for not udating sooner, I had loads of tests. Still do, actually. So, I might update slower for the next um.... 3 weeks.


	8. Fallen Statues

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah. If I put the word disclaimer, surely you know the reason for it...

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

A rifle was being loaded. In a split second, as terror registered in our eyes and we dove for cover, a shot rang in air. The sound of tinkling glass sounded as it hit the windows. Splayed on the floor, I looked up to see the windows cracked; it hadn't gone through. The lights blinked a few times, and it went out. The whole house went into a lockdown I wouldn't have thought was possible in such a normal house. But normal – it's on an entirely different scale if you're a spy. Heavy steel doors slammed shut over the door, and the steel shutters slammed down over the windows. We were thrown into complete darkness, but I knew we weren't safe despite the security. At all. Because I heard something I knew Zach wouldn't do. Ever.

I heard someone stumble. They tripped, stumbled then regained their footing. I slid my hand under the coffee table to retrieve the napotine patches stash we had kept there. I felt something brush my leg, and I almost cried out before I felt a warm hand cover my mouth, and Zach's voice.

"Gallagher Girl, come on," he murmured. I nodded, and followed him. Out of his pajama pants pocket, something jutted out. A sleek, black gun fitted with a silencer. Well, I mused, looks like he's ready to put up a fight… We crept upstairs, listening for any hint of the intruder. Slipping into our bedroom, I heaved a sigh of relief. I locked the door, before hesitating.

Immediately, I felt a gun pressed to my neck, cold and hard. I gasped, and Zach spun around. Shock flared into his eyes, only to be mixed with pain, anger and horror. His face smoothed out, but not, I noted, without flashed of those emotions burning in his eyes as they bore into mine.

"Well," a mysterious voice rasped, "I though you were top spies. Looks like the boss was wrong though, eh?" Zach growled his hand went to his back pocket, withdrawing his gun and pointing at the intruder.

"Ah, now…" the intruder said coyly, "We wouldn't this young lady hurt now, would we?" I could've flipped him and taken his gun, I could have paralyzed him; I could have done lots of things. But for some reason, I just froze as he tilted my neck with his gun. He ran his eyes over me, his eyes that were an icy blue. The rest of his face was covered in a mask; a mask similar to the one Zach had worn before. Zach twitched his hand, and I heard a faint click as I heard him get ready. He wore a straight poker face, revealing nothing.

"Let go of my colleague," he said smoothly, "And no one will get hurt." The intruder let out a barking laugh, "Colleague is she? So you wouldn't care if I did this?" And he pressed his finger ever so slightly against the trigger.

"You wouldn't dare," he snarled, dropping the pretense, "touch her, and I'll assure you a painful death."

"Not really in a position to make threats though, are we?" the intruder jeered. He glanced at me, and then raised the gun away from me. Faintly, I heard him mutter, "Not that I would…"

As Zach lowered his gun, the intruder raised it back up: to point it at Zach's heart.

"So, is it his life, or are we going to agree?" he asked me as I flung a punch at him. He blocked it easily, twisting my incoming hands behind my back.

"So, what is it?" he asked, as he shook me harshly, "His life or will you cooperate and give me the information?" As I remembered the warm memories of Zach; his warm hand against mine, his lips pressed to mine, his cocky demeanor, his confident smirk, I let loose a shaking sob that had built up within me. Zach's bright green eyes shone through the darkness, piercing into me, willing me not to cry. As I looked into those eyes I read so many different emotions.

Despair; Worry; and Remorse. But only one got me, and only one made me almost cry out in shock.

Defeat. He was willing to die for me. But that wouldn't do anything. Because, I realized, I couldn't live without him.

And I stood there, trying to make the hardest decision of my life.

* * *

A/N: What's she gonna choose :O Find out next time. _I _know. But _you_ don't :) Muahahaha. And all that. Anyways, this chapter took a surprisingly short amount of time. Check out Good Girl Gone Bad if you haven't already, by going to my Profile - Oh, and answer the poll there, will ya?

Anyways, review! Even if it's only a sentence long. REVIEW! It make me feel special :P


	9. Silent Conversations

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter.

* * *

Cammie P.O.V

A silent conversation passed between me and Zach. His expression told me to not give in; not to break down. As tears dripped down, I made my decision. I shot Zach a look, and conveyed my plan through my eyes. It would be a test; a test to see how well we knew it each other, if our thoughts were in sync. I turned slowly to face the intruder. One word came out of my mouth.

"Neither." And then I roundhouse kicked him, but not before his finger pressed the trigger. Zach dodged it, diving sideways as the bullet passed centimeters away from his shoulder. The intruder and I were on the floor, my hand on the gun, but he was restraining me. Zach pulled him off and punched him on the jaw, putting in as much force as possible.

"That's for trying to even harm Cammie," he hissed as the intruder collapsed.

"Cammie?" the intruder choked out, his face showing his disbelief. Blood dribbled down his cheek as he stared at me with wonder in his eyes. He then finally said, "Well, you're as strong as I'd heard, that's for sure."

As we closed in to slap a napotine patch on and bring him to the CIA, he darted towards the wall.

"I'll make you a deal," he said as he backed away from us, towards the door, "You let me go, and I won't tell anyone about you."

"No. Even if we even contemplated the idea, how would we know to trust you?" I asked, as I passed the gun I was holding to Zach.

"Oh," he chuckled humorlessly, "I'm sure you know thanks to your lovely earrings, Miss… Morgan." I gasped, and froze. How had he known my name? How had he known about my earrings? I shook my head, and then said quietly, "He's not lying."

As he relaxed, I continued, "But we can't let him go." He stiffened, and Zach took the opportunity to pin him to the wall. I ran my hand over the wall, and as I suspected, a screen, fingerprint and retinal scanner popped up. Letting it scan my eye, fingerprint and inputting the password, a different screen came up. I pressed my finger on the 'Protection' button, and immediately the steel door and shutters slid open again, and Zach forced the intruder down the stairs – we would put in on afterwards, lest we had to drag/carry the intruder down. Once we reached the bottom, I turned to slap it on. He dodged, then kicking Zach in the stomach, sending him crashing into me, ran off.

"What do we do now?" I asked urgently, as we ran down the hall and onto the porch. I could see hi disappear into the town. Should we follow him? He smirked at me, then said simply, "Nothing."

"What?" I asked, shocked. We stopped, and he looked at me.

"We'll have to go to the CIA," he shrugged, "To get debriefed, and stuff like that. There's no point in chasing after him."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. He nodded in the direction of the beach, and I saw what he was talking about. There were more than a dozen CIA agents hidden, waiting for him. I nodded, and switched my phone on. I dialed the numbers #42263 – the emergency number - and waited.

Minutes later, a helicopter landed quietly in the forest. We walked cautiously there, to find a helicopter landing pad camouflaged in the ground. The helicopter itself bore the words, 'CIA' on it, in bright bold letters.

"Zach? Cammie?" I heard the familiar voice of Mr. Solomon call out.

"It's us," I called back, stepping into the helicopter. Mr. Solomon glanced at us, then said, "Take a seat at the back." We were sent to a small room in the helicopter, where we sat. I leaned comfortably against Zach, and he rubbed my back reassuringly. What if we were in trouble for not catching the intruder?

"It'll be fine Cammie," Zach said confidently.

"How do you know?" He smirked, pointed to himself, and said, "Spy."

I shook my head, and thought about what had happened. Obviously, Zach was too, because he said unexpectedly, "I was worried Cammie. I want you to know…." Zach blushed, and I freaked out. Zach blushed! He doesn't blush! He smirks, he acts like a complete jerk sometimes, he points to himself and says, "Spy," a lot, and he gives out little cryptic messages. Sure, he can be sweet when no one's watching, but blushing?!

"You want me to know…" I said, stretching the 'know'.

"I, uh, just wanted you to know that…" Zach said with some difficulty, "I love you." My eyes softened, and I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too," I said quietly, giving him a small smile.

We landed an hour later, and I followed Zach out. We stepped into a room, bare besides two guards. Mr. Solomon motioned for us to follow the guards, then told us, "After words, I'll be waiting to debrief you both." We nodded, and obediently followed the guards. We stepped into a room, which was dark and messy.

"Take a seat," someone in a chair behind the table said. We sat down gingerly and he swiveled around. Leaning back and folding his arms, he perched his legs on the table, feet crossed, and said, "Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

* * *

A/N: I don't think it's all that good... the entire story, I mean. And the chapter. Maybe I should scrap this and restart? Anyway, tell me via reviews or PM me or something like that... lalalala. Go check out Good Girl Gone Bad... updated just yesterday.


	10. Tension: The Good and the Bad

Disclaimer: What do you think goes here?

* * *

**Cammie's P.O.V**

The man behind the table gave us a glare that sent shivers down my spine. I glanced at the nameplate on the desk: Rob Burns. He was of middle age; his features sharp, distinctive and fierce. It's no wonder he was able to achieve the spot of head in the CIA, I thought and his piercing gaze fell on me. He eyed us disbelievingly, taking in our clothes- Oh. My. Gosh. We were still wearing our 'pajamas'! My… my… dress. At least Zach's wasn't too bad, just lacking a shirt. 'And', I thought to myself, 'not that I mind.'

He shook his head, and then continued on as if nothing was wrong. As if.

"Well," he said impatiently, "Describe the intruder." I bit my lip, and looked at Zach for help. I didn't want to describe him, something inside me… made me stop. Zach nodded, then leaned back in his chair and gave an easy grin. Confidence oozed out of him as he said whilst raising his eyebrows, "Well, all we saw were his eyes, sir. And I thought you had people sent to capture him…?" The man narrowed his eyes, and then said shortly, "They failed to capture him."

"I see... Well, to answer your question…" Zach drawled, taking his time, "I suppose you'll have to ask your agents, wouldn't you? Because all I know is that he had blue eyes – icy blue." The man looked at me to confirm, and I gave the smallest of nods. I wanted to be anywhere but here, under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Helpful," he said sarcastically, "Now we know that piece of information was useless; let's move onto something else. I need you two to continue, like nothing happened. Make friends with the Subjects, and try and get information. Then we need you in Paris." He flicked his hand and abruptly turned his attention to the files on his desk, ignoring us.

"Now go."

**Zach's P.O.V**

We got up, and I followed close behind Cammie. I heard a faint click as the door closed, followed by the sound a heavy door sliding open. Cammie seemed to have not noticed, but then again, she was good at concealing these things. Very good.

_Interesting, _I thought to myself._ But I'll learn more soon, when we come back…_

Once we were outside, Solomon told us, "I don't need to debrief you anymore. Don't worry about it." I nodded and placed an arm around Cammie's waist. She tensed slightly, before relaxing again, and I smirked at Solomon as he watched disapprovingly. Cammie glanced at me, and said quietly into my ear, "Stop tormenting Mr. Solomon." My smirk grew even more, and I replied, leaning in, sending shivers down her spine. If only she knew.

"Now why would I do that, Gallagher Girl?"

**Cammie's P.O.V**

A short helicopter ride later, Zach and I reached the house. I was surprised to find it looking as normal as ever, as if nothing had happened. Whilst I went to brush my teeth, Zach switched on the computer. Coming back out, I found that Zach was waiting for me on the bed. I inwardly groaned at the embarrassment I was going to have to face. Lying down comfortably, I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God the day was over.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice sounded dangerously close, and I turned my head quickly. I scrunched down a little, my head sliding down from the position when I had propped myself up. Bad move. Zach groaned and his voice turned husky with lust as he said choked out, "Oh God, Gallagher Girl." And he turned away, his breath coming a little faster. I immediately knew what he was talking about. This dress - this ridiculously short and flirty dress - revealed my underwear if I scrunched down to low. Letting out a grunt from frustration, I got back up, and tucked myself under the blankets instead.

"It's safe now," I informed Zach, and I couldn't help but resist a smile. A deep chuckle sounded, and Zach muttered, "For you, or for me?" before turning back over and slowly tucking himself under the covers as well, eying my reaction. I gasped as his knee bumped mine, and repressed a moan as his warm arms engulfed my body, his hands running up and down my arms.

"Mmm…" I breathed, "That feels nice."

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, his voice gruff. I nodded drowsily, and fell asleep, my head against his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, first part that Zach has a P.O.V - even if it's like, uber short. I'm sorry you guys :(

I know its short, and not well written and all that. And I updated so slowly... You could point out hundreds of flaws in it. It's just, I'm having a hard time getting INTO the story. I don't like, no scratch that, i HATE writing a story without feeling it, and doing it just for FUN. So yeah, I won't give up (Thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me not to scrap - made me feel loads better :D) and its the holidays soon, which means more time to write, plot and think. Bear with me, guys.

The site... has like, a miniature update. Really small one. But nevertheless, an update.

I love all of you, all of you who've read this. Even if you hate it. I love you anyway :P

REVIEW! Please?


	11. School Time

Disclaimer: Not mine :) But Adrian, Kate, Angela, etc. are! Muahaha.

* * *

I woke to the sunlight seeping through the semi-transparent curtains. Next to me, Zach was snoring softly, and I sighed. Then my eyes widened as I realized I was on top of Zach's chest, his arm wrapped securely around me. Instead of feeling embarrassed, as I should've felt, a smile played on my lips. It felt seriously good in his arms, in his warm embrace.

I shook his shoulder, and he opened his eyes blearily. A smirk automatically plastered itself to his face, and he whispered into my ear, "Don't move." Naturally, I froze, and watched him from the corner of my eyes. He buried his face in my hair, his arms tightening ever so slightly. I never wanted this to end, but I guess we had to. He realized this, and pulled himself and me up. He got out of the bed, and glanced at me.

"You want to take the bathroom first?"

"No, you take it," I said, yawning and stretching, "I'll make breakfast." I made my way to the kitchen, and made waffles – not pancakes – for breakfast. All I can say is, thank God I don't take after my mom in cooking. I drizzled some syrup on and cut some fruit to put on top and to the side before setting them onto the table as Zach came out.

"Smells good, Gallagher Girl." He said as he sniffed the air appreciatively. He was wearing dark, baggy jeans topped with a normal shirt.

"Thanks," I said, as I climbed the stairs to get to the bathroom. I came back down a few minutes later, dressed in ¾ Levi's Jeans and an Abercrombie babydoll camisole. I would probably wear something, oh, _I don't know_, my _style_… but unfortunately, Macey hasn't packed any my clothes We picked up our bags – a side bag for Zach and a tote bag for me. Yes, a _tote bag_. And it was Juicy Couture, no less. What one Earth was Macey thinking?! We'll never know. We'll never know.

____________________________

We walked to 'school', where we went to our first classes, which happens to be the only class in the entire week which I'm not with Zach. Coincidence? Suuure.

I walked in the classroom, and looked for a seat.

"Cammie!" I heard a voice, I recognized as Christie's, called out. She motioned to the empty seat next to her, and I nodded gratefully.

"Thanks," I said, "So, um… where's everyone else?"

"Well, Kate's over there," she said, pointing him out, "And there's Paul and Angela." I nodded, and looked up, to find Adrian staring at me from the doorway to the hall. I ignored him, and watched Kate from the nearest reflective surface – which happened to be the compact mirror some girl was holding.

"Alright, class," the teacher said loudly as he walked in, "Settle down." He took out his books, whilst telling us his name and our covered topics. The class whizzed past, and soon enough it was lunch break. I spotted Zach near the doors, leaning casually against it, smirking as he watched me approach. I watched other girls shoot envious looks at me, and stare at him appreciatively. One girl stood near him, and I heard her speak as I neared. She was beautiful, with flowing, jet black curls, tan skin, and a model figure.

"So you're new right?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah," he chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily as he smirked at me. I reached him, and he drew me in for a kiss, right in front of her. As we broke apart, he whispered, "Jealous, are we?"

The girl looked crushed and shot daggers at me as I turned to smile innocently at her. As soon as she was gone, I whispered back, "You wish." Zach's eyebrows shot up, and he muttered, "I sure do, Gallagher Girl," he winked, and shot me a mischievous look, "it's pretty hot. Especially when you act like that." He nodded to the girl who was whispering darkly to her friends. I rolled my eyes for his benefit, and dragged him to the cafeteria.

"Hey man," I heard someone say to Zach, "we're sitting over there." I turned to see Paul pointing to a table at the centre of the cafeteria. Zach gave a nod and thanked him, while we collected our trays and picked out some food.

Whilst we walked to the table, I asked in a low voice, "See anything?" He immediately understood, and replied, "No, but that's only four lessons down. We've still got three to go." I shrugged, and sat down next to Kate, and Zach next to Adrian. We hadn't planned it; we just knew what to do. And besides, we happened to be right next to each other. Kate and Adrian both had a chair free to their side, so we took them.

"So I saw what you guys did to Jodie there," Kate said as I sat, smiling a knowing smile, "Nice. She called me a bitch when I accidentally tripped over her bag, like you did at the beach." Rolling her eyes, she continued, "She forgot I was in the group she's trying to get in." She motioned to the people at the table, "You know, we're considered the popular crowd. But I think we're just like everyone else. Anyway, good thing you protected your boyfriend Zach, she tries to steal anyone. Even if they're claimed, so watch out." Woah, she was really nice for the daughter and sibling of supposedly evil people. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and I told her gratefully, "Thanks for the heads up."

"No prob." She responded casually. I watched Zach as he spoke to the guys while I ate my sandwich, fully aware of the arm wrapped firmly around my waist. He turned a little, and smirked, and I'm pretty sure he was aware how uncomfortable I was. Jerk. We continued on to the next three lessons, and I was tremendously bored by the time the bell rang. Nothing is interesting when you've learnt it all seven years ago. I stood up slowly though, moving at the same pace as everyone else. As I reached the door, Zach came up next to me.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," he said as he took my hand smoothly, "loosen up a little."

I sighed, and we walked together down the steps, before I was stopped.

"Hey," a deep voice spoke from beside me, and I froze for the second time today – this time, for totally different reasons. I snapped my head sideways, to find Adrian's hand gripping my shoulder. I felt Zach tense next to me, and I fought the urge to use the Wendelsky Maneuver on him. Even if Mom forbade me. Somehow, I figured using it in front of hundreds of normal students was a no-no.

"I know," he said simply, "And I want you guys to meet me at the beach tonight, at midnight." He had a menacing grin on, and he hissed tauntingly, "If you're not scared."

* * *

A/N: So yeah. It took a long time to update, again. But, it's offically the summer holidays! Just started mine two days ago! *does happy dance* That means more time to update :D I have a strange feeling my style of writing has changed... hm.


	12. Betrayed Trust

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Not mine, people.

**Just so you know, Zach will be OOC here - it's kinda part of the story, though. Change, and all that :)**

* * *

I shivered as he left. I looked to see Zach staring into the sky, and hint of desperation and despair touching his eyes.

"Zach?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder softly. He shook his head a little, and said quickly, "Sorry, Gallagher Girl," he leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Went off there."

"I realized that," I grinned, and he smirked back. We walked back home, passing the shops and cafés.

"Hey," I asked him, "What are we going to do about the beach thing?" He looked at me for moment, just looked at me. And then he finally said, "We'll go alright; but we have to bring guns, napotine patches," he shrugged as he continued in a low, quiet voice, "the usual." I nodded, and he said lightly, "Come on, let's eat at the café."

"What, don't you think I cook well?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," he agreed, smirking to show he was joking, "It tastes like cardboard." I slapped him playfully, knowing very well it wouldn't hurt him. I felt like Bex when I did that. Strange.

"Oh Gallagher Girl," he sighed, shaking his head in fake disappointment, whilst sitting down, "Turning to violence is not the key to solving problems. I will not tolerate it, you know."

"You will if that problem happens to you," I muttered, smiling and sitting down opposite of him.

"Oh sure," he said, leaning in, pulling my face closer, until his lips was centimeters away from mine, "the problem kisses you too much. Is that it?" I didn't respond, but looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he taunted me.

"Good try," he said, pulling away, "but not good enough." He smirked as I said, "You don't play fair, Zach. Gosh, you're such a tease." He raised his eyebrows, smirked and pointed to himself.

"Spy. And I happen to be your boyfriend,"

"And that counts, because…?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged, and said, "It just does." I heard footsteps and we both turned our head in the direction it as coming from. Adrian.

____________

"So, can we classify him as a 'Stalker' yet?" Zach asked drily, staring at him with cold, hard eyes. I nodded, and watched as he neared our table.

"Zach," he said, smirking, "May I borrow Cammie for a bit?"

"Would it sting if I said no?" he asked back, starting to get up. Not wanting to create a scene, I whispered, "Its fine Zach. I'll go." He looked unsure for a moment, debating on whether or not I should go. He nodded, and sat back down, his eyes following me as I left with Adrian. We rounded a corner, and walked to a rather deserted area.

"Cammie," Adrian said, "I'm going to tell you short and simple, what I want you to do." What I want you to do? I started to protest, but he silenced me with his finger on my lips.

"Or else your little boyfriend Zach here will die. I mean, it's not that hard to drop something in his water, right?" I stopped fighting and stared up at him. "I have connections, and one false move could be the end of his life. One click of a button, and everything in his body with seize up, stop working. One. By. One." I glared at him as tears welled up in my eyes. What would I have to do?

"I want you to come to the beach. I will ask you to choose between me and Zach as your boyfriend. Choose me, and he lives. Choose him, and well," he chuckled, "We know the outcome of _that_."

"So all you want is me to become your girlfriend? That's the whole point?" I asked, shocked. He shot me a withering look, "Of course not. There's much more than that," he grinned, "But why not make it more interesting, right? And besides, you _are_ pretty," I shook my head in disbelief. Freak.

"Is that all?" I whispered, starting to turn away.

"Just make sure you tell no one," he told me, "I have your lines of communication bugged; I have ways of hearing what you say and do in your house." His eyes met mine and he sneered, "I have you cornered, _Morgan_, like a mouse in a maze."

I walked back. '_There's much more than that,' _and '_I have you cornered, Morgan' – _repeated itself in my mind, over and over again. I looked up to see Zach's eyes on mine, his concern etched plainly on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he didn't return it. The menus lay on the tables forgotten, and he asked intensely, "What did he want?"

"Nothing," I responded, rolling my eyes for effect. He didn't press me, and we made our orders. We discussed our lives, I learnt a lot about his childhood. But I couldn't really pay attention, because all I could think was,_ 'I'm going to betray Zach. I'm going to hurt him. Oh God.'_

We finished out lunch and headed back home. We did our homework quickly, laughing with each other at how easy it all was. Dinner came and went, and all too soon, it was nearing midnight. Time flies when you're having fun, but no one told you time also flies when you're dreading something like hell. Probably because the first one sounded better. We prepared, slipping into our casual, yet fully customized clothing. You don't want to know how helpful skirts are, especially when enhanced with spy gadgets. As we were about to leave, Zach caught my arm. He caressed my face softly, and whispered, "I love you, no matter what happens." Zach kissed me roughly, our tongues dancing, as though he was kissing me for the last time. And maybe he was. His passionate words left me feeling torn between emotions. I felt the happiness, his words warm to my heart. But his words stung as I thought to what I was about to do.

"Cammie, Zach," Adrian said as we walked down to the beach, "How nice of you to join us." He motioned to the people behind him: Paul and James. They held rifles, unconcealed and poised to shoot.

"Our pleasure," Zach responded coolly, and I couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm. Adrian watched me as we stood in front of him, his body tense with what I assumed was anticipation.

"So I told Cammie about this choice she had to make, would she choose you, Zach or me, as a boyfriend?" Adrian's low voice droned over the sound of crashing waves, and I felt Zach's shocked gaze on the back of my neck. "Have you made your decision?" he asked me. I smiled coyly, acting with all my might. I sauntered forwards and placed a hand on Adrian's chest as I heard a strangled gasp come from Zach.

"Gallagher Girl…" he breathed, pain clear in his voice. I turned my head into Adrian's neck so he couldn't see my tears. I pressed my lips to Adrian's, and he moved against them hungrily. We broke apart after a few seconds, and I simply stood there.

_'Napotine patch him! Use the Wendelsky Maneuver! Do something,'_ the voice screamed in my head. But I couldn't, or else Zach… I hazarded a glance at Zach, only to see his broken face, a tear making its way down. He stared up at Adrian in defeat, and I was surprised to hear Adrian growl, "Now!" A gun was pressed to my back, and I screamed in shock, swiveling my head to catch a glimpse of Paul. I roundhouse kicked him, and he grunted in pain, and in front of me, James prepared to shoot. I threw a punch at him, until I felt hands, familiar hands block the punch and the cold, hard metal of a gun pressed to my neck. I saw Adrian smirk at me front in front of me, along with Paul and James. That left- Oh God. Zach. Tears flowed down, and I cried softly. How could I be so stupid?

_'Call yourself a spy!' _I berated myself in my mind.

"Nice job," I heard Paul say, "Let's go call him up, tell him we're done. Zach, man, tie her up, then Napotine Patch her." I felt Zach slowly nod behind me, and that's when I felt myself fall apart. My legs buckled, and I faintly heard Zach say, "Careful, Gallagher Girl." That's when I lost it. I mean, wouldn't you?

"Don't ever call me that again, Zach!" I screamed at him, and I felt him shudder behind me. He picked up a rope behind us, and started looping it around me.

"Why'd you kiss him?" I felt his pain as he looped it around tighter, the gun still pressed to my neck. I thought to all the things he'd said and done.

"I have a better question," I croaked, my voice raw from crying, "Was it all a lie?" He froze, and turned me roughly around, his green eyes boring into my blue ones. Tear tracks were all over his face as I realized he had been crying. Hard. He ignored me, and prepared to speak.

"Then I have the best question of all," his voice was unnaturally husky, and his voice cracked as he asked, "Do you trust me?" We stayed like that, staring into each others eyes as if we were trying to convey something important to each other. An icy smile played on my lips after a while, and I felt like a whole new person as I spat the answer coldly, "No."

* * *

**A/N:** So, a twist in the story... I wonder what happens next *grin evilly* You'll have to find out later. Mehehe. Okay, messed up evil laughter.

Oooh, check out Good Girl Gone Bad! Updated, and I now have the 'alternate' / happy ending up! Yay!

Did that twist suck? Hehe, sorry 'bout that if you think so. It just came to me, you know? Flash of inspiration and all that. And I dunno what colour Cammie's eyes are, so I made it up. Eyes are significant in the story! o_O Oh, and I know I'm rushing. I'll try and slow down, I promise! I'm sorry that the plot line is all jumpy and stuff - it's suppose to all make sense in the *coughnextchaptercough*... but I know my weakest point is plot. I've had that sort of 'weakness' for ages, all my English teachers have told me that for the past, what? 4 years? Mehehe.

**Review! Tell me what you think! Tell me if it was a weird, horrible twist, etc.!**


	13. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all the original people, as you guys know very well.

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V

Zach's face looked even more pained, if that were possible. His jaws clenched shut, he turned to glare fiercely at the setting sun for a slip second, and then his gaze softened as it fell on me. I averted his eyes however; content to stare unseeingly at the sand.

"Gallagher Girl," his voice so soft, it was barely a whisper, "You have to trust me." Anguish was clear in his voice, but I was unsure; he tricked me once. This could be another act, another lie. And I wasn't so sure I could take it again.

His hand moved until it was under my chin. He tilted my head upwards, and his warm breathe on my lips silenced any attempts to stop him. He pressed him lips against mine gently, and said quietly, "Remember what I said, I won't break your heart. Not again." I looked at the ground sadly, and told him, "You all ready did." He flinched, just a little, before he said again, "Trust me. Please." I could hear Paul, James and Adrian coming, so I caught his eye and said, "Fine."

At my acceptance, he visibly relaxed, and his facial expression changed dramatically. It became mocking, and he smirked at me. Adrian chuckled as he neared, "God, if she's the best at Gallagher, then the rest must suck."

"Yeah, she's not even putting up a fight," Paul commented, "Anyway, Zach, you better carry her into the van."

"Your last chance to have any real contact with your girlfriend," Adrian sneered, as Zach picked me up. He then added, "And she's not a bad kisser, too." I could feel Zach's hand clench for a bit, but his face revealed nothing as he laughed, "Told you I could pick them well, Adrian."

"I don't get why they all go for you, Zach," James complained, and Zach smirked. He set me down in the back of a van, and he whispered, "Get some sleep."

I did just that, and woke up to find Zach lifting me out of the van. He untied the restraints, and I looked around. An abandoned factory, out in the middle of nowhere. I knew I should've been scared, I knew any normal girl would've been freaking out. But I wasn't a normal girl, and this is what I've been trained for. Besides - it suited me a heck of a lot more than dancing in a red, strapless dress in the Grand Hall did, that's for sure. And I noticed how horribly cliché it was – a factory? Macey would not approve.

Zach shoved me into through the doors, where guards took me roughly by the arms and chained me to the walls. Zach watched without any expression on his face, besides a hint of cold satisfaction that was, I hoped, merely for the other's benefits. The bad guys' benefits.

"So, Goode," I heard a low voice hiss, "You're back. And you've brought your girlfriend this time." Zach did a slight nod, and muttered something softly. A man, whom I guessed was in his late thirties, and who had dirty blond hair that was slicked back walked into the little light that lit the room.

"So where's my part of the bargain?" Zach asked in a toneless voice, looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Oh, you'll get the files," he promised, "After you fill in Ms. Morgan here."

"By the way," He said, turning to me, "I'm Dominic Hall."

He then asked, "Do you have any questions?" I breathed in slightly, choosing to summon my inner Macey.

"Yeah." My voice was bored, and full of confidence. But it was slipping from my fingers, even though I was trying hard to cling to my cover.

"Are all your rooms like this?" I tilted my head slightly. The cover slipped, and I felt bare. Even I couldn't hide in plain sight, not now. Not when he looked at me, as if he'd known me all my life. The man stood up and walked towards me, stopping a few metres away. Zach followed, coming to lean on the wall I was chained to.

"No in fact, they aren't." He responded lightly, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his ashen lips.

"Now," he said in a tone that betrayed a hint of malice, "Let's start with the filling in, shall we?"

Zach's P.O.V

I swallowed, and turned to Cammie, to look at her in the eyes. Her blue eyes shone out, asking me questions – so many questions – that I couldn't answer.

"Let's start with this one," he grinned, "Do you know who it was that stole the files, Ms. Morgan?" She shook her head hesitantly, and I felt worse.

"Well, I think you do," he told her, his gaze settling on me purposefully, "More than you thought you did." Cammie followed his gaze, and her mouth fell open a little in shock. Then her eyes narrowed, and it took a lot for me to simply smirk and say, "Who else would it be, Gallagher Girl?" She closed her eyes, as Dominic continued, "That same person helped us track you down, and that same person is going to help me kill you." Tears seeped down silently as she froze, hands becoming limp in their chains. My breathe came out a little faster as I turned and said in a deceptively cool tone, "That wasn't part of the deal, Dominic." I couldn't kill her. I fucking loved her.

"Oh, you'll do it," he told me, "Or else those files are never going to reach you. Because you'll be dead." I was ready to give away my life, but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I croaked out coldly, "Give me the gun." He smiled, pleased with how this deadly game was playing out. He reached out for the gun, and then looked thoughtful.

"Never mind, Goode," he suddenly said, turning the gun around in his hands, "I have another person to do it." Fear clenched my heart – my chance was gone. He murmured something to the guards and they nodded, leaving the room for a few seconds, only to return with someone. Someone I recognized in an instant. His face was still in a mask, but his eyes – the same eyes of the guy who tried to ambush us. The gun was thrust into his hands, and he shook his head in disbelief and disgust.

"You will do it. But before you kill her," his voice silky, "Take off your mask." He looked ready to protest, but his hands went up anyway, albeit unwillingly. With a quick motion, it was off. I recognized him, even though I didn't know him, and that's when the waves of dread and horror came crashing in. Cammie did too.

She let out a strangled sob; just one. Her voice showed her pained disbelief as she whimpered out, "Dad?"

_______________________________

No one's P.O.V

A flick of a hand, quick enough to blur, had anyone been watching. And then everyone heard a faint click; then a smirk, a gasp, and a sharp intake of breath followed. Finally, everything exploded…

* * *

**A/N: **Gah. My story is literally falling to pieces. I know it's rushed, but it's like I can't help it... I don't have any ideas. If I do happen to get an idea, I have to use it, or else there's nothing else. Nada. Null. *Clears throat* 'Scuse my emo-ness. Um, tell me what you thought, and, uh, sorta ignore the first -counts- 6-7 sentences, please. Thanks! ^^

**Review, and tell me what you thought!** Was it too much? Next chapter will be Zach's flashback - hopefully everything will be clearer about his - and everone else's - motives. Is he doing this for his own personal cause? Or is it something else? And does anyone remeber Solomon, and his debriefing? There are people who know more than they let on...

Mehehe, my epic fail of something similar to a soap opera advertisement. To remind you again,** REVIEW!** It makes me write faster :P


	14. Isn't That What They Always Do?

Disclaimer: It still belongs Ally Carter, and will always belong to her. Didn't we confirm that, oh,

* * *

Flashback - Third Person viewpoint

"Zach," Solomon hissed quietly to the boy in front of him, "Follow me." Zach glanced behind him, shrugged, and followed him cautiously to the headmaster's office. Zach wondered briefly as to why Solomon was there, but the thought was replaced with the question, '_What does he want me for?_' Their footsteps echoed around the room, loud against the empty silence. Solomon closed the door and picked up an unmarked, but bulky folder from his briefcase and held it out to him.

"We've got a mission for you," Solomon said bluntly, "Here are the files." Zach cocked an eyebrow, leaning casually against the wall, hands jammed into his pockets.

"And if I don't want to do it?" Zach asked coolly, smirking as his eyes wandered around the room. He didn't reach out to take the files, and Solomon sighed. Throwing down the folder, Solomon couldn't help but admire him. He'd known that Zach would be difficult – it was what made him a great spy. But he also knew that Zach had weaknesses; weaknesses that would make Zach's façade break, just like that.

"Even if it concerns Ms. Morgan?" Solomon pressed. Zach didn't say anything, instead, he stared intently at Solomon, a stare that would've made any normal man flinch away; but then again, what was normal?

"And her Dad?" Solomon added, watching Zach carefully. "And your parents?" At the word parents, Zach's eyes softened, and he asked, "What about them?"

"That's what we want to know." Zach nodded absently, and leaned forwards to pick up the folder. He sifted through the sheets; studying them, memorizing them. He handed back the files silently, and Solomon asked, "So how about it?" Zach stared at the symbol embedded on the sheet that stuck out of the folder, before he responded with a nod.

Solomon cleared his throat, and started, "We've recently found evidence that Cameron's father is still alive, and is working for this group. They're after this." Solomon pulled out a sheet from inside a drawer – a drawer that was secured with DNA-testing, finger print scanning, retinal scanning, and locked with a ten-digit code. On the sheet was a blown up picture of a microchip, details crammed onto the sides of the paper. He held it up, and continued, "This chip holds more information than you could ever imagine. We want you to act as a double-agent, pretend you're with them. We think that either your parents are with them as well, or that they have information on them." Zach smirked, but Solomon saw through it; it was what he did, after all: see through people's masks.

"So it's the old you-have-to-obey-us-or-we'll-hurt your family thing?" Zach said lightly, chuckling, "And who's we?" Solomon smiled to himself; he could tell Zach would be a great spy, and so would Ms. Morgan – he would do everything in his power to make sure of that.

"We're not sure why they're working for the group, that's for you to find out, isn't it?" He pursed his lips, and handed Zach a comms unit.

"You'll need it when you go and steal the chip from Gallagher," he told Zach, "you'll be meeting up with the girls soon. I'll debrief you soon afterwards." It was a dismissal. Zach nodded, and walked out of the room, looking thoughtful. He paused, "You never answered my last question." He hadn't turned around to tell Solomon; he just stood there, waiting for an answer. He knew he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for, it was obvious. But he waited anyway.

"Isn't that what they always do in spy movies? Refer to people as we?"

* * *

A/N: I know it was short - it was supposed to be. Call it a filler, really. But expect the newest chapter in a few days :) Like, 3-4 days to be precise.

This was really an experiment; I'm pretty bad at third person view - I prefer first person. Meh. I also know that there's s lot of stuff I missed out that should be flashbacks, but I decided to put that in the new chapter.


	15. Family Ties

Disclaimer: Urgh, I own none of it, as you guys all know very well :)

*READ THIS!* I'm sorry for sort of lying to you guys ;( My computer broke down; like, the sound didn't work and my graphics card fried. Eh, playing too many computer games. So they took my computer away, which sucked, because I had just finished this chapter the day before. Sorry again!

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V – Continues from Out into the Open

_Finally, everything exploded… _into chaos. The explosion of noise was deafening; glass shattered, gunshots, and cries filled the air. Dad froze, the gun still held high, pointed straight at my heart. Zach smirked, still leaning casually against the wall, as if he hasn't done anything – like he wasn't the one who had been the key to this rescue mission. He glanced at me, then at my Dad, tensing slightly; like he was poised to strike.

"Don't do it," Zach quietly rasped, watching Dad carefully. Dad closed his eyes, and when he opened them, I could see his realization flood into his eyes.

"No!" Dominic snarled, "Kill her. And Goode!" He jerked his head violently towards Zach, his hands clenched in anger. Dad shook his head, jaws clenched.

"How could you, Dom?" his voice was quiet, hurt. He moved the gun, so it pointed to Dominic. Zach came up and undid the chains, and I staggered forwards, falling to my knees. Then I heard a shot, and pain shot up through my shoulder. I saw blood soak my shirt, and I felt dizzy. Zach immediately shot towards me, tearing off his shirt and pressing it to my wound.

"I'm fine," I gasped, pain making my eyesight hazy as I sought out my Dad and Dominic. Dominic had been holding a gun, but it was now on the floor, far away from him. Dad looked back worriedly, then saw I was safe in the hands of Zach. He gave a small, pleased smile, before it slid off and he turned to face Dominic. Zach checked my wound, and breathed out a little calmer.

"You'll live," he said jokingly, but he still looked worried, "It clipped your shoulder, but that's about it." Zach followed my eyes, then knelt down, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gallagher Girl." He tentatively wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up, "For everything." I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around him, and whispered back, "There's nothing to be sorry for." We turned our eyes to the scene that was unfolding before us.

I watched as my Dad breathed, "I remember."

Dominic's eyes widened, but not because of Dad's words. Mr. Solomon stood behind him, pressing a gun to his back.

"I should have known it was you. But to do this to your own brother?" Mr. Solomon hissed, anger filling his voice. He punched him hard, and Dad finished with a roundhouse kick, and Dominic collapsed.

"Still haven't lost it, I see," Mr. Solomon said, a smile gracing his face. It was probably one of the only times I'd seen him smile. My Dad nodded, then asked, "How's Rachel?"

"She'll be waiting." Was all Mr. Solomon said, and Dad gave a sigh of relief. He then stiffened, and then turned to look at me, as if finally remembering I was here.

"Cammie, sweetheart," he said softly, and I felt Zach leave my side – just when I needed him most. Figures.

"I'm," he started, looking nervous, "I'm beyond sorry. I just can't convey just how sorry I am. Let me explain myself." I nodded, and he continued, "Dominic is your uncle – my brother. He took his wife's last name, before she died. He went mad after that. He went against us all; the ugly, twisted side of him came to light.

That day, when I left for the mission, the mission I disappeared on, he shot me down and kept me here. I couldn't remember much." Dad looked away for a moment, a lost look in his eyes, before he looked back at me; his eyes, a more piercing and brighter version of mine, boring into me.

"He told me he'd apparently saved me. I knew I should've recognized the lie, but he was my brother. I trusted him. He invited me for tea, and I drank it willingly – I hadn't drunk anything for a while. It was," he paused, and I filled in for him in an awed voice, "The same tea Mom gave Josh!" Dad looked at me in confusion, and I blushed, mumbling, "The memory-altering tea."

"Yeah. Then all I remembered was that he was brother, and I'd worked for him, until now. Seeing you that night," he said, referring to the night when he'd come to the house, "I just remembered something. Your name, who you were, but not that you were my daughter. But today, when you said, 'Dad' in that voice, it just triggered something."

He looked away, and I stood up, walking to him slowly; something I'd never expect my reunion with my Dad to be like. He'd just revealed himself to me, and I finally understood. He looked up again, smiling.

"Cammie," he sighed, "I'm also sorry for all those years I've been away, for doing that to you and Rachel." I put my arms around him, suddenly feeling like I was young again, still Daddy's little girl.

"I don't care, Daddy." I said, beyond feeling silly for using baby terms, "As long as you're here now." He hugged me back, fiercely, and I could feel tears stream down again. In the background, I saw Zach standing next to Mr. Solomon, face expressionless as he listened to what Mr. Solomon had to say. Dominic was being led to a helicopter, and I realized that this was the end of my mission. The end of Cameron Elaine Taylor.

_But not everyone had their happy ending; not yet, at least._

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Urgh. I don't like how my story's ending, and for a chapter like this one, it had loads of potential. There's still the next chapter, which will also be the **last**. This chapter explains a bit of it, **and the next chapter - I hope - will explain the rest**.

Do **review**, please :) I know some people found it** confusing**, and for that, I'm **so sorry **:( I have a tendency to write, but it's like when your explaining something - It makes sense in your mind, because you actually know what's happening and stuff, but when others read it, it's like, what? So yeah.


	16. All That Matters

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Ally Carter does, though.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V

I was happy for Cammie – she had found her Dad at last. But inside, I felt a soft twang of hurt: what about my parents? Wouldn't I be able to find them as well? My heart plummeted even more as Solomon neared and he opened his mouth to speak. I faced him, and forced myself to look impassive.

"Zach," he said slowly, "I know we haven't found your parents. But take a look at this." He handed me a small folder – the same folder Dominic had promised me. Inside were sheets with my parents' photos, and information about them. I brushed my fingers against their photos, letting my cover slip; just for a minute. Then I pulled up my walls again, walls that Cammie somehow could get through. I noticed, whilst lost in thought, that the date was recent; only a few months old. I still had hope, a single flaring light within me. But I still had it.

"So what does this mean? Another mission?" I asked him, almost shoving the folder back into his hands. He calmly accepted it, and simply said, "If you want to."

Well, that was an interesting thing to say. I smirked, and told him, "There are a lot of things I want, and want to do. None of them have been granted; what makes this one different?" He remained silent, and I shrugged. "Sure. I'll see you then." Solomon passed me a new comms unit, as he said, "I'll meet you when you get to the target point." I nodded him off, and walked towards Cammie.

Cammie's P.O.V

I let go of my Dad, and he smiled at me; a warm smile, that reached his eyes and made the sides of his eyes crinkle. I returned the smile, and spotted Zach hesitating for a split-second as he neared.

"I think you should call Mom," I suggested, "She'll be overjoyed!"

"Yeah," he nodded, glancing at Zach, "And it looks like you've got all the company you need." He smiled to himself, before walking towards Mr. Solomon.

"Gallagher Girl." Zach's husky voice was something I'd missed; it wasn't the cold, ruthless voice of the boy who'd betrayed me, and it wasn't the soft, desperate voice of the boy who was begging for my trust either. Just how many covers, how many legends did he have? I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, and I responded, "Blackthorne Boy."

"So," I started, as he paused not far from me, "It was a mission." He nodded mutely, and I felt a little insecure.

"So that means everything… was a lie?" I choked out that last word; it left a bitter taste in my mouth, although it shouldn't have. Lies were my life, the way I'd chosen to live.

"Go easy on the kid," I heard a voice say, and I nearly jumped. Dad winked, and walked back to Mr. Solomon, who laughed and said something.

"Yeah. Go easy on the kid, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked, "He's had a hard day. No, he's had a hard_ life_. That sounds more heroic." Seeing Zach smirk kind of relieved me; it was just a Zach thing to do… you know?

I giggled, "Oh, of course." My grin faded into a soft smile and I fidgeted a little.

"So... why didn't you tell me about it? Why wasn't I included on the mission, and was it all a lie?" I asked again, my voice cool, almost uncaring. I watched Zach carefully, waiting for his answer. My feelings couldn't have been one-sided, right?

"First," he said, taking a step forward and putting one hand under my chin, "Never even think, for a minute, that when I told you I loved you all those times, all those things we did together, was a lie. And I thought you were a Gallagher Girl." He shook his head sadly in fake disappointment, and then continued, "Second, I couldn't tell you. Blame Solomon." I smiled, almost giggled, then asked softly, "And third?"

He shrugged, turning his head so he could see the dawn light pouring in through the broken windows.

"Third," his voice low and strong, "Maybe it's because I have nothing to lose."

And that's when he kissed me.

I kissed him back almost hungrily, our tongues fight for dominance. It was passionate, but the kiss was cloaked with a sense of urgency. He broke off after a long time, caressed my face for a second, and then shoved his hands into his pockets. He smirked, and said, "I'll see you around, Gallagher Girl." And with that, he walked towards the door.

It was so Zach to leave cryptic comments like that. I'll see you around? Then it clicked in my head, and I whirled around, running straight towards the two men, chatting and catching up with each other. It was my turn now.

Zach's P.O.V

I walked out the factory, staring out into the rolling hills that surrounded the area that, besides the factory, was otherwise barren. What I didn't expect was for someone to tap my shoulder lightly, as I heard Cammie ask, "And where do you think you're going?"

I spun around, but before I could say anything, Cammie's Dad hollered, "Don't get into trouble, you know your Mom and I love you!" She smiled brightly, and yelled back, "Love you too." Then she turned to me and muttered, "But I'm going to be traveling with trouble, or at least, a trouble magnet, so…" She looked at me meaningfully, and I smirked.

"Who, me?" She laughed, and I took the chance to ask her, "What if you get hurt? And you just found your Dad; don't you-"

"Want to spend time with him?" she guessed, then sighed.

"Of course I do," she told me, rolling her eyes, "But, I want to help you find your parents, help you like you helped me. I love you too, and I help the ones I love." I smiled, and kissed her softly, until I saw Cammie's Dad approach. I broke the kiss, but left my arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He eyed my hand, and then chuckled to himself.

"Joe and I are going to be helping you two on the mission, but I'm going to stay at Gallagher for a while, covering for Joe." We nodded, and he narrowed his eyes. His gaze fell on me, then on Cammie, and he added, "Oh, yeah. And stay safe." Somehow, by the stern tone and the pointed glare, I didn't think her Dad had only meant it by getting caught and things like that. Apparently, Cammie didn't either. She blushed, and cast me a glance, disbelief flaring in her eyes as she noticed how calm I was.

"Oh, don't worry sir;" I said smoothly, "I'll make sure Cammie is _safe_."

Well, it looked like Zach was back.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the end of this story :) A new mission for them, though. I'm not sure if I should to write a sequel - it really depends on how I feel, you know? This ending was pretty weak, boring, etc. if you ask me. But, hey, that's what I get for writing it at 2 in the morning -.-

So yeah, do REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue the series, or leave it ;) I'm leaning on the leave it thing, because I'm already writing another story now - it's, unfortunately, not Gallagher Girls. But, I don't know... maybe I might continue. ARGH. I don't know o-o

My update was pretty slow, sorry 'bout that. I was updating my site (not the avadianne one, my graphics site) which, by the way, you can visit if you want. It's on my profile page, as 'Graphics Site' Alternatively, here it is:

www _dot_ ilithya _dot_ co _dot_ nr


	17. Thank You

I'd just like to say THANK YOU to all these people...

**The Members of Fanfiction:**

LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376

Maysun_Rain

Earth Kid Tree Hugger

Kelsey Goode

mysticmoon95

IheartZacharyGoode

wolves's kay-kay

takenoxx

Paperback28

barkaduter6teen

vampbooklover3000

.

TwilightMaxiumXHungerGames

Bubbles My Bubbles

voile

I'mFloatingOnCloudNine

twihead

Kitasky123

bookworm3121997

thenameiszoe.

20love2read

Kenz05Hett

cleopatra82

twifanatic1

fictiongirl101

i got no talent

covertparsley

This-Is-Just-a-Dream

Eyes for Eternity

Orangeduck23

lari223

Cullensforever123

Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher

gxaxbxbxy

kbchameleon2013

**Non – Fanfiction members:**

Charlie's Girl

robin

Gallagher Girls Fan

Foxy

Sami

Just a Dream

sir

Anonymous

L0v3 i+

Automatic

kate

chickee222

Andrea

purple247

Lala

And to all those who didn't review, but read my story anyway :) Thanks!

P.S I'm sorry if I've missed you out / repeated your name, doing it manually does things to your eyes o-o

Thanks to LiliaGriffindor'sHeir376 for her extra support, and for being so supportive of the avadianne site!

Oh, and twifanatic1? Your latest review made me LOL :D If I did continue, it would continue straight from that last sentence... and cue Cammie + her Dad's reaction :) I can imagine it right now....


End file.
